Desert Scylla/Deiji
Deiji is a friendly Desert Scylla. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I'll give you one of my tentacles. It’s a present, because we became friends. ♪” (+1 Coiling Tentacle) “A phoenix tail will be handy in a pinch. It’s a present, because we became friends. ♪” (+1 Phoenix Tail) “Travelling to such a place will cost money… Alright, you can have this. ♪” (+880G) “Ah, a jewel of the earth. ♪ Gimme, gimme. ♪” (Give Orange Earth Stone?) *Yes – “Yaay, thank you. ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Stingy…” “Hey, gimme money. ♪” (Give 528G?) *Yes – “Yaay, thank you. ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Stingy…” *Not enough money – “… Huh? You don’t have anyyy?” “Ah, a bananaaa. ♪ Gimme, gimme. ♪” (Give Banana?) *Yes – “Yaay, thank you. ♪” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Stingy…” “Today I had a fight over territory with Antlion Girl… That girl makes nests everywhere.” “I am a scylla that has adapted for life in the desert. I secrete highly viscous mucus to prevent me from drying out.” “Ah! A human! Hey, let me suck your semen, okay? ♪” “I am weak to water, because I am a desert monster.” “When it’s hot out, we hide in the sand. Of course if any Antlion Girls appear we fight them.” “I’ll give you lots of squeezing… Ahahaa. ♪” “I really want to wrap around you… Ahahaa. ♪” “There are a lot of mud dolls hanging around here, huh? Well, they are Gnome’s familiars.” “Gnome’s power is amazing. Sometimes she swings around Sandworm Girls.” “Gnome is actually pretty timid. She probably won’t meet with strangers.” “I hate lamias… Do you know why?” *Because they are strong – “Strength has nothing to do with it. I don’t like their wriggly appearance.” *Because the wriggle – “Yeah, that’s right! Why do they have to be so disgusting?” (+10 Affinity) *Because they are cold – “Huh? Lamias are cold? I didn’t know that, I’ve never touched one.” “Do you know what Desert Scylla eat? Excluding semen obviously, of course we eat that.” *Meat – “Sorry, but I don't eat much meat. Fruit is my favourite. ♪” *Fruit – “Yeah, fruit is my favourite. I pick bananas near the oasis.” (+10 Affinity) *Sand – “Just because I’m a desert monster doesn’t mean I eat sand! That’s so rude…” (-5 Affinity) *Sandworm Girls - “Nothing can eat those…” “Why is the Mirage Girl so excitable? Regular Ghost Girls are much more gloomy.” *It’s just her nature – “She was originally childish? Was she an air-headed dancer?” *It’s because of her environment – “So it’s the desert after all? It’s because there’s no moisture to dampen her spirit, isn’t it?” (+10 Affinity) *It’s actually just bravado – “Re-really?! The truth is unbelievable…” “I've never been outside the desert. Hey, what place is fun?” *The beach – “The desert has beaches too... Is there no where else?” *The forest – “Ahh, I want to gooo! ♪ There are lots of trees there, right?!” (+10 Affinity) *My house – “I don’t think that's funny… But I do want to got to a village outside of the desert. ♪” (+10 Affinity) “Something about the world feels strange. Can you feel it too?” *I can feel it – “It feels somehow unpleasant.” *I cannot feel it – “Oh? I’m jealous of your insensitivityyy…” *I’m travelling because of it – “Huh? Amaaazing! That might be a bit interesting.” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: “The desert is nice. It wets my heart.” With Helen: Deiji: “What are you doing, antlion?! This quicksand is in the way!” Helen: “Of course, a disruptive scylla! Do you want me to suck your fluids as well?” Deiji: “Just try it! I’ll beat you at your own game!” Sonya: “No fighting! …Huh? I’m sinking into the quicksand?!” With Nerfertiti Lamias: Nefertiti Lamias: “Oh, what an ugly creature. You’re like an octopus, so please go back to the sea.” Deiji: “Hmph, barbaric lamia… Using poison… You’re the worst.” Nefertiti Lamias: “Do you want to fall victim to our venomous fangs as well?” Deiji: “Do you want to be constricted by my tentacles?” Sonya: “Geez, act properly or I’ll bury you in the sand!” With Anastasia: Anastasia: “A scylla, huh? Your feet wriggle. It’s creepy.” Deiji: “Lamia are creepy too. Your tails wriggle.” With Nuruko: Deiji: “Oh? You and me are the same.” Nuruko: “Kyu…?” Deiji: “We’re both scylla, but also different… Or, at the very least, I think you’re similar to Gnome.” Nuruko: “…………” Deiji: “Well, maybe it’s just my imagination.” With Lemon: Deiji: “You’re quite a strange scylla, aren’t you? Although, I’m not exactly one to talk either…” Lemon: “Your species adapted to the desert, right? I changed my body through the power of magic.” Deiji: “Most scyllas are octopus-types, but supposedly the original scyllas were wolf-types. We sure have changed a lot…” Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Actions 1st Action: “Ahh, it’s my free time…” Deiji is building sand mountains. 2nd Action: “Lalalaaa. ♪” Deiji danced a cheerful dance! … But nothing happened. 3rd Action: “What is this? It’s rough and I can’t get to sleep.” Deiji picked up a rock. (+1 Rock) 4th Action: “Whoa whoa, my legs are tangled!” Deiji trips over nothing! 5th Action: “Ei! Ei!” Deiji discharges electricity from her body! (Uses skill: Electric Discharge) Category:Monsters Category:Scylla Category:Companions Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Sentora Category:Safar Ruins Category:Artist: xelvy